rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Rabbit
Mr. Rabbit is a guest staying in room 4 of the Rusty Lake Hotel. He comes to the Hotel in order to perform his magic act at the Rusty Lake Theatre. Rusty Lake Hotel He arrives with the other guests to the Hotel in 1893, and tells the player to come to his room to watch his act tonight. When he is given a shrimp cocktail, he comments that it is very funny looking food. Inside his room, he has all of his tricks prepared, ready to give the player a demonstration of his act. Mr. Rabbit has a shell game laid out on a side table, which starts with a pebble and becomes an eye. When given his top hat, he produces a bouquet of flowers that the player must arrange by color. Sorting the flowers makes them go back into the hat, and Mr. Rabbit's head goes down into his suit and pops up through the hat. Lastly, there is a tall cabinet chained with three locks. Once unlocked, the player finds Mr. Rabbit inside. By placing the triangle stone into the slot and then closing and re-opening the door, Mr. Rabbit's head is now a skull. Now, putting the eye on his skull and closing and re-opening the door, he reappears normal again. Closing and reopening the door one final time, Mr. Rabbit is gone and in his stead are three swords. He has moved over to his magic box. There is a diagram on the wall next to him, explaining to the player where to place the swords. Two swords go into the box without a problem, but the third sword impales his body, killing him. Mr. Rabbit's meat is taken to make the second dinner, and his memories are extracted to create a black cube, which turns him into a Corrupted Soul. He stays captive in Mr. Owl's room in a large tank until he and the other guests' Souls break free in 1894 and roam the Lake. Cube Escape: Birthday He appears in Dale's past memory in 1939, as a white rabbit. His Soul can be seen staring from a far-off distance from the window. Eventually, he rings the doorbell of the Vandermeer House, then breaks the door down and shoots Dale's family dead, before stealing a pistol and leaving Dale a letter, asking for forgiveness, as this substance from one of his past lives is his only chance of escaping this state. Also, if Dale draws a figure onto the window, Mr. Rabbit's Soul will charge at him. He causes the window to break before he disappears. After Dale reverses time with the blue cube, Mr. Rabbit is instead shot by Dale's Grandfather before he can attack again. He stumbles off, and Dale follows his blood trail to find him resting on a tree. Trying to interact with him causes beams of light to shoot from his body, until he is eventually absorbed into the tree. Cube Escape: The Cave In 1972, Mr. Crow pilots the Submarine down into the Lake to retrieve cubes from its depths. After finding the black, white, and blue cubes, he begins to search for the last one, the golden cube. Reaching its location, the Submarine is suddenly attacked by Mr. Boar's Corrupted Soul, who shatters the porthole. Mr. Crow leaves the Submarine and walks through the Forest, passing through Mr. Rabbit's Soul along with the other Hotel guests, until he reaches a large white cube. His Soul can be seen through the walls inside of the white cube, but he remains on the outside. He is also seen on one of the Cave murals when Dale Vandermeer, with Mr. Owl's assistance, walks through the Hotel guests' Souls to the white cube found at the end of the game. Soundtrack * His room in Rusty Lake Hotel plays the track "Rabbit Room" from the Rusty Lake Hotel soundtrack. * When his Corrupted Soul attacks the Vandermeer family in Cube Escape: Birthday, the music changes to an out of tune version of the usual "Birthday Piano Theme". Trivia *According to his official announcement: ** He is 39 years old. ** He is a magician. ** He is 6'1". *Given his age, it can be calculated that he was born sometime around 1854. *His flyer stated that his magic show was on Saturday, 7th of August. However, it would have actually been a Monday. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, he appears as an Easter Egg during the fourth plague. Finding him unlocks an achievement. * In Rusty Lake Paradise, the mask of a rabbit is worn by David Eilander. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Music Category:Corrupted Characters